Archive 4
| }} | color= | border= | font=century gothic | image=Red.png | character=Jellal Fernandes | reason=Oh Jellal ♥____♥ You ask, why do I love Jellal very much that he became my most favorite male character? Better question: Who would not love the most awesome and hottest guy in Fairy Tail? ♥____♥ Absolutely none!! I have loved Jellal the same time I loved Erza and that was more than a year ago. When I accidentally watched Fairy Tail in the TV and witnessed Jellal and Erza's amazing battle, I was like "Woah :O Who are these awesome people?!" and I wondered just who is that handsome, bad-ass guy with a cool tattoo fighting my favorite female character. When I found this wiki and read that Jellal and Erza have a past together, I started watching Fairy Tail for the sake of seeing Jellal and Erza, so technically, Jellal is one of my main reasons why I watched Fairy Tail. I fell in love with him even though he was evil-ish back then. I ignored that because his awesomeness, handsomeness, coolness, hotness, greatness and strength are just too much for me to notice his evil-ish-ness. I love his looks, his personality, his Magic, and everything else about him. He's very strong, very intelligent and could use 10 Magics (still counting). Jellal's the most compatible, no, he's the only guy compatible for Erza, and I love him more for that. He managed to live after that embarrassing moment that happened in Ryuzetsu (if you know what I mean xD) and Erza has some personality change when he's around. Jellal is one of the two characters that keep me on following Fairy Tail (the other one is none other than Erza ^-^). I don't know... I just get a very lovely, unexplainable feeling every time I see Jellal, so I love him very much. }} | }} | color= | border= | font=century gothic | image=Red.png | character=Erza Scarlet | reason=Erza!! ♥____♥ Well obviously, Erza is my most favorite female character in Fairy Tail that I even based my name from her (you know, the 'FemaleKnight' from my name was based from her X3). I have tons of reasons why I love her so much, some are just unexplainable or I can't relay how I feel for real. She's the most awesome, greatest, most beautiful, strongest, most intelligent, coolest, hottest and more -est and mosts female character for me. She's bad-ass and I love her more for that. I love how she kicks others' butts and how she manages to scare people because of her awesomeness xD Same as Jellal, I love her looks, her personality, her Magic, and everything else about her, all things about her. She's one of the main reasons why I followed Fairy Tail, and just because of her I watched an anime with a more than a hundred wepisode even though i'm a very lazy otaku. It was because she was the first character I have ever seen in Fairy Tail then I immediately loved her at first sight, and I wanted to see more of her awesomeness and the romance she makes with Jellal... WHAT! YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS?! ಠ_◡ಠ I never get bored when I see her, and she always makes me laugh with how cute she is X3 I always love her strict personality towards the others (but lovely personality when there's Jellal >:D). I love her Magic the most because it makes her more awesome and awesome every time. I love her swords and armors and spears and stuff. Erza is the most compatible, no, the only woman compatible for Jellal, and I love her more for that. Same with Jellal again, I always get a very lovely feeling every time I see her, so I love him very much. }} | }} | color= | border= | font=century gothic | image=Red.png | character=Happy | reason=I love Happy for his cuteness and his silliness and his awesomeness and his funniness and his voice. xD I love him 'cause he's really cute and I can't resist his cuteness >___< I love his voice too. Who won't fell in love with that cute little voice? xD I'm amazed how a voice actress makes that cute little voice for Happy. I love him when he teases Lucy, and even Erza, though he got some punishment. >:D Like that day Jellal and Erza kissed but Jellal pushes her away, Happy drew a broken heart in the sand and showed it to Erza after. What a dare devil, no? Real brave and admirable x3 Though he got kicked which made me laugh many times, like 14 times. xD I don't know how Happy makes me laugh every time he says something or do something. His will to protect the Exceed he loves is also very awesome. ^-^ Like when he protected Carla and state that they are Mages in the *inserts the chapter or episode of that scene*. He has a very high spirit... sometimes xD I just love him very much ^___^ }} | }} | color= | border= | font=century gothic | image=Red.png | character=Virgo | reason=Shocked that I love Virgo? ^____^ or not? :( Oh well, I didn't really show signs of it so that's fine xD I really love Virgo. She's my most favorite celestial spirit of all time. Setting aside the fact that she was once... uhm... >____> let's just say... she doesn't look nice before when she was still with Duke Everlue, she is very awesome and cute. Even though she sometimes has no reaction at all, or she really has no reaction at all times, I still like her, and more because of that. She always makes me laugh very hard with what she does and says. She reminds me of Wilhelmina from Shakugan no Shana xD and I love Wilhelmina too! They are both maids with pink hair who don't react at anything (though Wilhelmina react sometimes). Virgo's just too awesome, funny, beautiful and cool. I like those who have a poker face but is still awesome. Dunno, she's just great for me xD }} Least Favorite Characters | }} | color= | border= | font=century gothic | image=Red.png | character=Ichiya | reason=SERIOUSLY!!! Who would love this annoying, ugly old idiot who only knows how to say "Perfume"!?!? DX Except for }|this guy}} >___> I think he wants to marry Ichiya. >:D Hehehe. Back to the topic, I really hate this annoying pervert who has the guts to be a pervert in spite of how he looks DX And then he claims to be handsome... EEWWWW NOOOOOO!!!! I'm disgusted every time I see him and I can't even stand to stare at him for at least 3 seconds D:< I think i'm gonna die if I do that at least once. I always have to cover my screen when there's his image >_< I'd rather be... be... left without OREO for an hour than to stare at him!!! Just seeing him irritates me and hearing him annoys me. Never in my life would I like this guy even for a second! Why should Mashima create this character to tease us viewers T^T He's really irritating. I also hate him more every time he gets near Erza. How dare him do that!!! GRRR!! He should stay away from her all the time DX And besides, Erza is taken already by Jellal. ♥ He should accept that!Annoying! Annoying!! Annoying!!! >___< I therefore conclude that this guy would never be in my Favorite Characters list, not even on my Neutral Characters list!!! }} | }} | color= | border= | font=century gothic | image=Red.png | character=Lisanna Strauss | reason=I don't know... but for some reason, Lisanna always irritates me with what she does... anything she does. Maybe because I really don't like her. The reasons why I don't like her are: she seems weak and useless most of the time, she always keeps on getting near Natsu, and that irritates me the most. She's really weak and she could never win no matter how she try. I don't know if she could even imply a great damage on her opponent. She's useless and does nothing in a fight. She keeps on looking at Natsu when he obviously has no feelings towards her D:< I like her sister, Mirajane, and her brother, Elfman, but I just can't like Lisanna or even put her to my neutral list. I was touched and almost cried with that reunion scene with her siblings, but nothing changed; I still don't like her. I just can't bring myself to. I dislike her for being shipped to Natsu by other people. Not because I ship Natsu and Lucy, `cause even if I don't ship them, Natsu and Lisanna don't just look cute, and would never look cute in my eyes. They're not meant to be together. Maybe they had a past when they where children, but they have no present. I think that's all. }} |option2=Fave Couples |content2= Favorite Couples | }} | color= | border= | font=century gothic | image= | name=Erza ♥ Jellal | reason=Jellal X Erza!!! ♥___♥ My love for them is very obvious as I am proud of it, and I don't care with whatever you want to say losers!!! I have loved Jellal and Erza for more than a year now, and I will never stop loving the both of them. They are the first and main reason why I started following Fairy Tail, after witnessing their awesome fight scene back in the Tower of Heaven in TV *^* Even though it was a fight, what came into my mind was the romance they make! I researched about Fairy Tail and found Erza's article in this wiki, and I read, and read, and read it, until I saw that Jellal and Erza have a past! *^* And so, I traveled many seas and crossed a number of mountains to just watch their scenes in Fairy Tail. OHOHOHO X3 I never regret anything. They're both really, really awesome!! I actually think that it's my fate to be their fangirl xD First, the first episode I have watched was their battle in Tower of Heaven arc, and I loved that fight scene. Seems romantic to me. Then, the first Fairy Tail chapter I ever read is the chapter where they kissed. See? I'm really meant to be their fangirl. In every scene of them I have watched, I don't know what happens but... I get an unknown feeling that I love to feel :D I have loved them more because of these scenes. They help me keep my feelings for Jellal and Erza stronger. And of course, I thank Mr. Hiro Mashima for making those scenes to his beloved fans *clap clap clap clap for Mashima* ^_^ Well if you're really forcing me to enumerate every one of their scenes, then challenge accepted!: *That Siegrain and Erza scene where Siegrain leans his handsome face near Erza's!!! And Erza didn't resist!! HOHO *Their childhood scenes... :> Jellal extends and offers his hand towards Erza and Erza holds it.... *^* *Jellal giving Erza her surname... (and he would do that again sometime in the future!) *^* *Jellal claiming that it's his plans to escape, and not Erza's... at least he tried >:D *Jellal saving Erza from that stupid guard who tortured her... *Erza trying very hard to save Jellal *^* and then they hug later on when they were younger >:D *Erza says she admired Jellal ♥ *"Erza could never plant hatred on Jellal." says Simon. MUAHAHAHA. *Erza battles Jellal HOHO Well that's romantic for me. Any complaints? *Erza pins Jellal down... they look cute :D *Erza and Jellal HUGS!!! *^* Thinking they can't escape, they hug so at least they could die together ♥ Sweet. That's sweet when you want to die together with the person you love! D:< *Jellal says he loved Erza. Oh! Oh! Oh! ♥ *Jellal saving Erza and her friends by sending the Magic of Tower of Heaven up to the sky ^___^ *Erza cries through her right eye for the first time because of Jellal ♥ *Jellal could only say Erza's name after he got an amnesia...!!! *Erza wakes up even after she was only recently healed from being poisoned after she hears Jellal's name ♥ *Jellal and Erza reunite... ROMANTIC REUNION! *^* *"I'll take away the hatred and sadness from within you, Erza." says Jellal. HOHOHO ♥ *Erza scolds Jellal... more like giving him motivation, and that's romantic too >:D *Erza saves Jellal and did not let go of his hand when they were in the brink of falling... ♥ *Erza asks Jellal to undo the Self-Destruct magic he activated on himself ♥ *Erza motivates Jellal once again ^____^ *"Let's go... together." says Jellal then they hold hands... ♥^♥ *Jellal fights Midnight to protect Erza... at least he tried ^___^ *Erza and Jellal talk about what he would do in the future >:D *"I'm with you" says Erza. ~(♥.♥)~ *Jellal remembers Erza's surname before he get taken away... ♥ *Erza cries a lot thinking she could never see Jellal again... :> *In Erza's fight against Azuma, and when she's about to lose, she hears Jellal's voice and stands up... WOOHOOHOO :> *IN X791!!! Jellal meets Erza again and go to talk privately, and they fall romantically >:D *Erza cries and Jellal wipes it away... ♥ *ERZA AND JELLAL FINALLY KISS!!! THEY KISSED!! ~(♥_♥)~ *"If Erza is happy, that's good enough for me." says Jellal ♥ *Erza and Jellal meet at the Grand Magic Games ^__^ *Erza worries for Jellal after he was picked to fight Jura... ♥ *Erza and Jellal meet under a bridge to talk... HIHI :> then says good night to each other. MUAHAHAHA. *Jellal looks back at Erza while they part ways and thanks her >:D *Ryuzetsu... >____> Jellal saves Erza from being hit by an ugly old man... ♥ *Erza not killing Jellal even after that embarrassing moment ;D And many, many more that I shall enumerate ^____^ There aren't just scenes, but also arts!! Not just fan arts about Jellal and Erza, but Mashima's own work too!! >:D Like }|THIS!!!}} See, Hiro loves us fans! I seriously think that Hiro Mashima ships Jellal x Erza too because he keeps on blessing us, the awesome fans of Jellal and Erza, with these romantic scenes. ;D Oh and, I love Jellal and Erza equally so I put them together in one Fave template of mine >:D They are the most compatible couple in FT. Both strong, both good-looking, both hot (H-O-T), both intelligent, both awesome, both great, both bad-ass, both have cool Magics, both powerful, and many, many more both's. ♥____♥ They have a past, and now they have a present! Then next they will have a future! HEHE. >:D And if you noticed it, Jellal has blue hair, and Erza's got a blue guild mark... Erza has red hair, and Jellal's got a red tattoo in his face. See, Mashima planned it like that. He gave clues. They're just really meant together. Nuff said. B) }} | }} | color= | border= | font=century gothic | image= | name=Lucy ♥ Natsu | reason=Hmm. Well, as a shipper, I ship lots of characters together. One of those couples I ship is Natsu x Lucy ♥ I love them too, though not as much as I love Jellal and Erza. They make me laugh and they look cute together. They are suited for each other since they are both the protagonists of the series. They are both funny, both nice, both have light hair colors ^____^ WHAT?! and more both's that make them compatible with each other. They're always with each other and often makes me laugh so hard. They're my second favorite couple since I find them lovely. Of course there are also lots of scenes that contribute to my love for them, just like when Natsu saved Lucy from falling and Lucy saved Natsu from falling xD Awesome, right? There are more but I don't memorize everything unlike Jellal and Erza's scenes. I would be very happy if they end up together, but if they won't, I'm not gonna kill Hiro Mashima. Anyway, I sometimes argue with those who ship Natsu or Lucy with other characters, but that's just sometimes, unlike with Jellal and Erza, i'd always willingly argue with others. I actually really love them both xD But I dunno why I'm having a hard time explaining my love for them (._.) Uhh, that's all I could say for now.. ( ._.) }} | }} | color= | border= | font=century gothic | image= | name=Juvia ♥ Gray | reason=Oh Juvia and Gray ~(♥_♥~) I love Gray and Juvia together since they look cute xD I hate those women who force themselves to the guys, but this couple is different. I love Juvia even though she's forcing herself to Gray just `cause she's still awesome. I'd hate her if she is a weak woman trying to be loved by the guy they love, but Juvia's a bad-ass and cool character, so there's no way I'd hate her. And as for Gray, he's awesome too, even though he's a bit annoyed with Juvia's too much stalking. They look very cute together and I like the love triangle they create with Lyon, but I'd always ship Gray and Juvia. I love their Unison Raids because it looks great xD They make me smile and laugh every time, especially with that scene where they together against Lyon and Chelia. That when Juvia was seating and Gray touches her shoulder and Juvia holds it, then they made a Unison Raid >:D That was really awesome! Made me think more that they are compatible for each other. Of course they are compatible, just like ice and water ^-^ }} My Very Own Couple | }} | color= | border= | font=century gothic | image= | name=Mirajane ♥ Laxus | reason=I love Mirajane and Laxus for a very long time, and my shipper instinct is telling me that they would make a very great and bad-ass couple. xD They have lots of similarities that make them compatible for each other, though there are no proofs that they'll be together. First of all, they are both strong. Strong for strong ;D Second, they are both bad-ass, real bad-ass. *^* I love bad-assXbad-ass couples, just like Jellal and Erza. ;) They're very compatible, aren't they? Then they are also both Fairy Tail's S-class mages. They both have awesome Magics. Real awesome *^* Mirajane's beautiful and Laxus is handsome. Both hot too. There aren't any reason why they aren't compatible or each other. I also remember that scene where Mirajane and Laxus talk through a lacrima and Mirajane cried because of him. It appeared to me as if they are together and Laxus hurt her feelings because of his silliness, `cause Mira's cry is different from being angry. xD They also both have evil personas. Love it! I really love them. ♥____♥ }} |option3=Fave Magic |content3= Favorite Magic | }} | color= | border= | font=century gothic | image= | name=Requip | reason=I love Requip not only because it's Erza's main Magic, but also because I personally think it's awesome. Changing armors in an instant, summoning weapons in an instant, wearing powerful stuff in an instant... all you can have in an instant! I seriously think that this Magic would be the most useful Magic in real life, especially if there's a zombie apocalypse. You could easily requip all your items to kill them. You also won't need a big bag to bring all your clothes with this Magic, and if you find someone with the same gown as yours in a party, you could instantly change yours ^_^ Awesome, right? And not only that. I love knights in real life, so of course I would like armors and weapons too, and Erza got them all with her Magic. Very awesome! }} | }} | color= | border= | font=century gothic | image= | name=Heavenly Body Magic | reason=You: I guessed it! D:< Me: What did I do? >___> You: I guessed you would love this Magic because it's Jellal's! Me: D: Oh well, not only because Jellal uses it as his Main form of Magic... but it's also really awesome and strong! I really love heavenly bodies, no, I seriously love them even before I was introduced to Jellal. Who won't love it when you have the ability to control the power of heavens? ♥____♥ None! It's amazing to do that! I also loved it because of the strong, bad-ass spells ^-^ Y'know... Altairis, Meteor, Grand Chariot and of course, the true heavenly body Magic... Sema! Even though the full effects are unknown, basing from the looks of it, it's awesome! The clouds circling above you and darkens... oh awesome, awesome, awesome!! See, it's really strong. ^_^ }} |option4=Fave Music |content4= Favorite Music | }} | color= | border= | font=century gothic | image= | name=Sense of Wonder | reason=This is my most favorite music from Fairy Tail of all time. Why? `Cause it's lovely and awesome. I don't know... but every time... EVERY. TIME. I listen to this (accidentally or purposely) I always reminisce the past when I was just starting to watch Fairy Tail. I always remember the good times when I really love the series with all my heart... ♥ and I like those memories. So every time I want to remember those, i'll just listen to this and then tadah! I get inspired. When I watch the opening, I have no idea why but I just sing along like automatically. >____> I also never skipped it when I try rewatching those episodes with this opening. So that's why I love it. }} |option5=Fave Chaps & Eps |content5= Favorite Chapters | }} | color= | border= | font=century gothic | image= | name=Chapter 264 | reason=Oh!! Oh!! Oh!!! This is a really lovely, very lovely, chapter right?!! ♥____♥ I know right! Who won't love the chapter wherein Jellal and Erza kissed?!?! WHO!!! ಠ_ಠ I guess none... ^__^ None, right?! ಠ_ಠ ... Oh well. I really, really love this chapter. I could read it again and again for like forever xD And a trivia: Did you know... that this chapter is also the very first one I have ever read in my whole life? Haha, yeah. It is the very first chapter I read, not just of Fairy Tail, but in general. I'm meant to read it. It's my destiny... ^____^ Of course my destiny to be the biggest fan girl of Jellal and Erza, that's why this was the first chapter shown to me. The story behind: Well, after watching all of those episodes of Fairy Tail which were already released, I can't wait for the next episode, so I decided to read the manga (even though I don't like reading). And that time, the latest chapter was 264, so I tried looking at the latest chapter and then end up seeing the kiss ♥____♥ I didn't really know that it was the chapter wherein Jellal and Erza kissed so I was like... "This must be fate!". And that's the story. :D Really great. I love this chapter very much. }} Favorite Episodes | }} | color= | border= | font=century gothic | image= | name=DESTINY | reason=Okay so... why is the 38th episode in my favorite episodes list? Simply 'cause it's the first episode of Fairy Tail I have ever watched. So what, you say? Well, thanks to it, I followed FT and edit in this wiki ^____^ All thanks to this episode. And, this episode was also the first one to introduce me to Jellal and Erza, so tons and tons of thanks to this episode. I liked it too because Jellal and Erza's battle was started here, then I also get to see Erza's awesomeness through this. so that's why. ^-^ }} | }} | color= | border= | font=century gothic | image= | name=Only Enough Time to Pass By One Another | reason=This episode!!!!!!! Of course, who would never love it!?!!? NONE!!! This is totally an awesome episode! Really lovely and romantic. I waited for this episode, together with my fellow fangirl ^-^, for months just for the kiss to be animated *^* And to see whether they kissed before Jellal pushes Erza away... (since the manga didn't reveal it >___>). Though good thing I got the answer ^___^ They kissed for 0.2 seconds!! *strangles * They kissed right?! ಠ_ಠ ^_^ I also loved the animation, though the drawings with the other events there aren't really good, the kiss was totally awesome!! I love the sound effects and all, but it actually lacks the flashback of those that happened between Jellal and Erza in the past. It could have been better and more romantic with those... sharing those times you have gone through... really sweet ♥ But setting that aside, it's a 10/10 episode :) }} |option6=Other Faves |content6= Other Favorite Stuff }}